Oceanic Terminal
Oceanic Future |Row 2 title = Technology |Row 2 info = Deep Sea Exploration |Row 3 title = Production |Row 3 info = Orichalcum }}The Oceanic Terminal is a special goods building of the Oceanic Future that sends out a submarine on Oceanic deep sea expeditions to collect Orichalcum. Production This building produces Orichalcum ( )'', a special good of the Oceanic Future. One trip to the deep sea provides the player with 50 orichalcum. The submarine requires the selection of three crew members from five randomly offered crew members. The amount of harvested orichalcum can be augmented or reduced by the crew members. A damaged submarine also reduces the amount of orichalcum acquired. The standard expedition time of the submarine is 24 hours. By upgrading the Oceanic Terminal and hiring certain crew members, the expedition time can be decreased to a minimum duration of 7 hours. Submarine damage Taking a trip to the deep sea damages the submarine by 13%. A damaged submarine hauls less goods and needs more time to take a round trip. A highly damaged submarine also costs more goods to repair. First Upgrade Oceanic Future |Row 2 info = Seasteading |imagewidth = 152 |Row 1 title = Age |Row 2 title = Technology }}The first upgrade reduces the standard travel time of your ship to 22 hours. Your ship capacity increases by 5 (to 55). Second Upgrade Oceanic Future |Row 2 title = Technology |Row 2 info = Aqualoop }}The second upgrade reduces the standard travel time of your ship to 18 hours. Your ship capacity increases by 8 (to 63). Third Upgrade Oceanic Future |Row 2 info = Research Grant |imagewidth = 216 |Row 1 title = Age |Row 2 title = Technology }}The third upgrade reduces the standard travel time of your ship to 17 hours. Your ship capacity increases by 5 (to 68). With this upgrade your crew must have 4 crew members and the choice window will give you 6 Crew members to choose from instead of 5. Crew Members You can hire crew to travel in your submarine and get orichalcum. They will also gain 100 experience points each time you use them. When they gain levels, they will perform even better. The cost to hire a crewman is 30 random Oceanic Future goods. Crew Skills Individual Crew Members These crew members become available when unlocking the Oceanic Terminal. Officer Deklan ''Deklan sees himself as a Renaissance Man and aspires to be great at everything. Officer (PO1) Zia Zia has lived her whole life on a submarine so she's an expert at every task. The only problem is getting woozy when back on land. Sonar Tech Iggy Iggy lives his life on the edge and has no time to waste! Sonar Tech Kali Kali hates to keep people waiting. Logistics Duncan Duncan started late in this career but is quickly rising through the ranks, leaving the Captain to focus on sailing while the ship is simultaneously repaired. Logistics Laura Laura is credited with having found a way to repair the submarine while it's still moving. Nothing can stop progress! Reactor Controller Alize Alize knows the tools can only extract so much. Then she goes for a dive to get the rest. Yeoman Deon Deon attributes his orichalcum extraction skills to his lucky pen. He never leaves home without it. Yeoman Skye Skye's parents always wanted her to become an airplane piilot but she rebelled and went underwater, becoming an expert in orichalcum extraction. Electrician Yara Yara knows all about overclocking the engines to speed up the submarine but it comes with a price: static! Advanced Aquanautics Crew Members After researching Advanced Aquanautics, 4 new crew members become available. Electrician Stan In a hurry? "Static" Stan can help you with his creative solutions. Navigation Hailey Hailey knows the most effective work methodologies and is always eager to teach. Auxiliary Eun Eun emanates positively and motivates everyone to work even harder! Reactor Walter Machines always leave empty spaces where there could be orichalcum, but that's why we have Walter! Electronic Tattoos Crew Members After researching Electronic Tattoos, 2 new crew members become available. Academic Kendra Kendra's thirst for knowledge is contagious. Other crew members can't help but to gain more experience just being around her. Seeker Fionn When it comes to finding the extra goodies on each dive, Fionn is your guy. The number listed under the Scavenging Ability is not the number of items he will find, but a measure of his scavenging ability. You will get only one award from him, but the amounts may increase with each level. New Recruits Crew Members After researching New Recruits, 2 new crew members become available. Digit Rosa Digit Russel Marine Engineering Crew Members After researching Marine Engineering, 1 new crew member becomes available. Maintenance Ren Gallery Oceanic_Terminal_Con_Site_Med.png|Oceanic Terminal Construction Site Oceanic_Terminal_Base_Med.png|Oceanic Terminal Base Oceanic_Terminal_Upgrade_1_Med.png|Oceanic Terminal Upgrade 1 Oceanic_Terminal_Upgrade_2_Med.png|Oceanic Terminal Upgrade 2 Oceanic_Terminal_Upgrade_3_Med.png|Oceanic Terminal Upgrade 3 Oceanic_Terminal_Sub_Launch_Med.png|Oceanic Terminal Launching Sub. Other Special Buildings Category:Oceanic Future Category:Special Buildings Category:Goods Buildings